Hot Summer
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: What do you get when you have Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, and the whole Seireitei on a hot summer day? Read and find out. XD


**Hot Summer**

It was a hot summer day in the Seireitei, and everyone in the Squad 6 Barracks were bored. There was no other way to explain it. Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai sat in the office at their desks while their zanpakuto sat on the couch and in the chair, slumped down. Chimpette and Snakey were in a chair. Chimpette was sitting in the chair with Snakey slumped over her left leg. While on the couch, Senbonzakura was sitting there, slightly slumped. They all sat in uncomfortable silence.

Chimpette couldn't take it anymore, "Could someone say something?! It is too quiet in this room!"

Snakey looked at Renji, "Can we go swimming? It is way too hot to stay cooped up inside."

Renji looked at Byakuya, "What do you say Captain?"

Byakuya looked at everyone in the room and saw how uncomfortable everyone looked from the raging heat then sighed, "I will call a captains meeting immediately for access to the waterfall and pool area."

Everyone sighed in relief then leaned back in their seats. Byakuya shunpoed away to Captain Commander Yamamoto's office. Chimpette groaned then looked at Senbonzakura, "How can he sit there with all of that armor and clothing on?"

Renji looked at him, "I think he fell asleep"

Chimpette and Snakey looked closely and saw that Senbonzakura had, in fact, fell asleep out of pure boredom. Snakey crawled over to him then tapped on his mask repeatedly, "Senbonzakura. Hey, wake up would ya."

Senbonzakura jumped slightly and looked around to see everyone looking at him, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow, "Because we think you are going to suffocate if you don't take some of your clothing off."

He chuckled, "Me? You're the one completely covered in fur." Senbonzakura regretted saying what he did when Chimpette glared at him.

Chimpette turned around in her chair, "It's not as if I have a lot of options."

Senbonzakura stood then walked in front of Chimpette, "And how, might I ask, do you not have options?"

Chimpette was about to answer when Byakuya shunpoed back into the office, "So?" she asked standing up, "What did the old man say?"

Byakuya lay a signed document on the desk, "The Captain Commander gave all of the squads permission to hold a pool party. I suggest everyone get their swim suits on and we will all meet at the gates in an hour."

Senbonzakura walked over to Byakuya, "Master...I don't own any swim wear."

Byakuya looked at Zabimaru, "Would you two mind going with Senbonzakura to pick out some swim trunks?"

The two shook their heads. Chimpette spoke up, "We don't mind. We don't have any swim suits either." She looked at Byakuya, "We will see you in an hour."

Byakuya understood then he and Renji walked out of the office to go get ready.

Chimpette turned around and looked at Senbonzakura, "Let's go pretty boy." She starts walking away with Snakey beside her.

"I am not a pretty boy!" Senbonzakura exclaimed as he followed the pair.

~At the store~

Senbonzakura looked around and saw nothing but bikinis and trunks on the walls, "What is this place?"

Chimpette turned around and looked at him, "This store sells nothing but swim wear. Why?"

"I have never seen this many swim suits before."

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow at him, "Okay. Well just look around until you see one you like." She walked off looking at the bikinis with Snakey hanging on her back, tail wrapped around her waist. The two looked around for swim trunks for Snakey first.

Snakey found a pair of white swim trunks with pale yellow rings around the waistband and the legs. He smiled then showed Chimpette. She laughed commenting on how much it looked like his normal outfit. Snakey looked at her, "I like my outfit, plus look," he points out a spot where a chain could be connected, "you would still be able to put the chain on me without choking me."

Chimpette smirked, "Wow. I didn't think anyone could make something like that, then again, there are a lot of swim suits here that resemble what the zanpakuto wear. Oh my god...Snakey...look."

Snakey looked where she pointed and saw a string bikini that ties around the neck and at the hips, lined with the same green fur as her outfit. His jaw dropped to the floor at how sexy it looked, "Oh my god...Chimpette you should get that one!"

Chimpette laughed, "I would have to try it on first. Hey...where did Senbonzakura go?"

The two look around then finally saw Senbonzakura wearing a pair of dark violet swim trunks with sakura petals scattered all over like his shikai and bankai. Senbonzakura looked at the two, his mask blocking his face, "What do you think of this pair?"

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow, "You found trunks to match your shikai and bankai?"

He nodded, "I like them. They are comfortable. What are you two getting?"

Chimpette put hers behind her back before Senbonzakura saw it. Snakey showed his to Senbonzakura.

"Wow. Snakey you found one to match your outfit."

Snakey nodded, "So did Chimpette but she is embarrassed to show it."

Chimpette hit him on the top of the head then unchained him going into a dressing room. Snakey went in his own. After a while, they come back out in their regular clothes. Chimpette paid for hers and Snakey's then Senbonzakura paid for his. When they were all finished, they all went back to the Squad 6 Barracks. They had fifteen minutes to get their suits on, get a towel, and get sunscreen.

Chimpette went into the bathroom with Snakey behind her and Senbonzakura went to the other bathroom. Chimpette and Snakey came out first. They grabbed their towels, Chimpette's being green with monkeys and Snakey's being blue with snakes on it. Chimpette put on a shirt and shorts over her swim suit. Snakey looked at her funny, "Why are you wearing that for?"

Chimpette smirked, "I can't let everyone see it just yet. Plus, undressing is half the fun. The other half is the reactions from the swim suit."

Snakey shrugged then saw Senbonzakura walking out of the other bathroom, "Looks good Senbonzakura. Chimpette went ahead of us and is waiting with Renji and the captain."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting," he said grabbing his towel.

Senbonzakura and Snakey walked to the gate to see Renji wearing red trunks with darker red flames while Byakuya wore simple black trunks. Chimpette was standing beside Renji holding her towel wearing a white shirt and a pair of shorts. Snakey went and stood beside Chimpette then smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces."

"Me either Snakey, me either."

~At the waterfall~

The Squad 6 members arrive at the waterfall area and see everyone else already there. Chimpette, Snakey, and Senbonzakura lay their towels down in the sun. Chimpette started applying sunscreen to Snakey's skin, "You are so hopeless Snakey. Why can't you do this yourself?"

Snakey looked at her, "Because you are giving me a great view," he grinned, "if you know what I mean."

Chimpette followed his gaze then she hit him on top of the head as hard as she could, "Stupid little pervert." She laughed when she saw he passed out. Chimpette then stood up and put her hands at the hem of her shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Senbonzakura and a few of the other Shinigami looking her way and smiled wickedly. Without another thought, Chimpette pulled the shirt off exposing the top half of her bikini. The bikini top held up her breasts more making them look perkier. It was covered with the silky green fur that was similar to the clothing she usually wore.

The jaws of every Shinigami as well as Senbonzakura, dropped to the floor. They were hypnotized by the tattoos that ran over her back, arms and legs. All of them were practically drooling seeing her. Haineko noticed then stomped over to her angrily and pushed her.

Chimpette looked at her confused, "What was that for?"

"Don't try to act innocent. You are trying to make yourself look better than me! It will never happen! Besides, everyone knows you are desperate for attention," Haineko said grinning.

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow at her, "You do know that I have done nothing for attention. Plus," she grinned evilly, "I haven't even taken my shorts off yet, and I already have everyone drooling." She looked at Haineko smirking, "So tell me. If I am so desperate for attention, why are you getting jealous about the guys looking at me?"

"Because I want them to look at me!"

Chimpette crossed her arms smirking, "You've got issues." She walked over toward hers and Snakey's towels then took her shorts off. The bottoms tied at the hips and clung to her showing off the curves of her hips and butt. She sat down and took the sunscreen out of her bag.

The group of guys looking at her ran over, all begging to put the sunscreen on her. Senbonzakura was still standing in the same place. His expression was unknown to everyone. He calmly walked to his towel and sat down. It happened to be located beside Chimpette's. He looked over and saw her putting sunscreen on her arms and legs.

Chimpette felt someone looking at her, but couldn't tell who because of all the Shinigami sitting around her. She shook her head then finished applying the sunscreen until she reaslized a fatal flaw...she couldn't reach her back. She glanced up to see the Shinigami waiting to see if they could assist her. Chimpette got an idea then looked up, "Could one of you kind gentlemen get me a bottle of water?"

It was as if she had yelled ready, set, go. The Shinigami sitting in front of her all ran to get her water.

Chimpette sighed then looked at Senbonzakura, "Senbonzakura, could I ask a favor?"

He looked at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Could you put some sunscreen on my back?" she smiled sheepishly, "I can't reach it."

Senbonzakura felt himself blushing behind his mask, "S-Sure."

Chimpette lied down on her stomach then reached behind herself and untied her bikini top, "Don't need tanlines." She crossed her arms under her head,

Senbonzakura was going insane, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He squirted some sunscreen in his hand then rubbed the cool liquid on her back. Senbonzakura was shoocked when he felt her soft skin. He was expecting her skin to be firmer. He could feel all the muscles in her back, but could also feel the softness of her skin. The two equalled out perfectly to create this beautiful creature in front of him. She is fierce in battle and cocky every other time. Over time, Senbonzakura found that he had a crush on this beautiful creature. He loved everything about her. In Senbonzakura's eyes, Chimpette was perfect.

Chimpette felt Senbonzakura stop rubbing the sunscreen, "Are you finished?"

Senbonzakura snapped out of his trance-like state then removed his hands, "Oh...yes, I'm finished."

Chimpette tied her top then sat up and looked at Senbonzakura, "Are you ok? You have been acting kinda...strange for a while."

He looked at her, "Strange how?"

"Well...there are a few ways you are acting strange. 1) You are constantly staring at me, 2) you are stuttering all of the time, and 3) you always walk away when I'm walking down the hall. If I didn't know better, I would say you have a crush on me," she said matter-of-factly.

Senbonzakura couldn't believe he was being that obvious, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't have such feelings for anyone. Especially..."

"Especially not me."

Senbonzakura looked at her to see her looking down and away from him. He moved closer to her, "I didn't say that."

"Yeah but you were about to."

He put his hand on her right cheek then moved her head so she could look at him.

Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura, her lime green eyes looking directly into his midnight blue ones from his mask.

Senbonzakura gulped then looked at her, "I lied. And you are right, but I don't have a crush on you," Chimpette starts to say something, "I love you Chimpette."

She blushed, "You...you love me?"

Senbonzakura didn't look at her so he just nodded his head. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on her face. If he had looked up, he would have seen her loving smile. He felt her move and thought she would punch him. He closed his eyes bracing for impact. Before he knew it, his mask was off and a pair of soft lips connected with his. When he opened his eyes, he saw Chimpette kissing him fully on the lips. He was about to pull away, but thought against it and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Her arms encircled his neck. Senbonzakura slid his tongue in her mouth and sucked on her tongue.

Chimpette moaned then pulled him closer to her. She fell backwards and Senbonzakura fell forward on top of her. The two heard gasps then broke apart and looked in the direction of the gasps. All of the Shinigami that were around Chimpette were standing there holding bottles of water. Chimpette looked at all of them, "Um...hi everyone." All of the Shinigami threw the bottles down and walked away. Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura, "What's their problem?"

"I think they wanted to pamper you if I am correct."

Chimpette laughed, "Oh well...looks like your stuck with me then."

Senbonzakura smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chimpette smiled then pulled Senbonzakura down for another kiss.


End file.
